Koharu and the Windscar
by simpleinupotter
Summary: You've probably seen eps.41 42. Koharu meets Miroku and is still in love w him. But when ever her name is mentioned she breaks down crying. Whats her secret that she's keeping from Miroku?One shot Please R&R Thank You- SimpleInuPotter


Koharu and the Windscar!

This takes place at the middle of episode 41- after the end of 42

"**K**oharu," Miroku said hugging her. "You are about to commence a new life in a new village, I know you must be afraid, life itself is a frightening image for every human being," Miroku soothed. "In my right hand, is a hole capable of drawing everything in its path into the void, A wind tunnel, if you will. A cursed was placed upon my family in my grandfather's time, He and my father were eventually sucked up into the wind tunnels in their own hands. In time, I to will be drawn into the terrible nothingness in my own hand…………" --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**K**oharu," as Miroku said her name she broke out of his arms and ran into the circle of trees, crying, farther down the hill. "Koharu!" he yelled running after her. "Koharu!" he called again as he reached the woods.

*Sobbing* "Koharu….." said Miroku as he reached the girl, "What's the matter?" She shook her head. "I……I can't t-te…. She….. I can't…." *sob*

"I c-ca-n't…" She was crying to hard to talk right. "It's okay you don't have to say..." Miroku soothed as he put an arm around her and pulled Koharu to her

feet. "Let's walk back to the others." Miroku said wiping the tears from Koharu's eyes. She nodded and they started to walk back up the hill.

"Let's go.'' Miroku said to others as they walked to the elder's house

Sango had a very jealous look on her face, seeing Miroku's arm around Koharu. Inuyasha muttered to Kagome. "I did say she was jealous."

When they reached the house and the village elder came out Koharu said

"Miroku won't you stay one last night with me?" "You heard Koharu won't you stay the night with us." The village elder said. "No, I fear delaying our departure will only make it harder for her." Hearing the man she loved deny this, Koharu ran in the house, crying. "It might help seeing as we're the only people here she knows." Kagome explained. Sango added "Stay for her sake one night won't hurt." "I must decline" Miroku said. "If reason gave way to passion and Koharu became pregnant she would be burdened the rest of her life with my likeness." Shippo looked confused. "If reason gave way to likeness? So what does that mean?"…………..(Me: If you've seen the episode you know what happens if you haven't go watch it and then read the rest 'cause I'm gonna skip some stuff that may be important later in the story.)

Koharu woke up after being knocked out by Miroku and Inuyasha's about to use the Windscar.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Miroku?" Koharu muttered sleepily. She looked up and saw Inuyasha wielding the Tetseiga. Then she saw the white demon right next to the second. She knew what was going to happen…..

"_Miroku's friend is in danger! I must help!"_ She ran as hard as she could. "Koharu!?" Miroku yelled. She ran in front of Inuyasha with her arms out, as if a shield. The Windscar came back and Inuyasha and Koharu both screamed in pain. The Windscar hit Inuyasha, though, Koharu was hit with the full blast. "_Koharu!!!!!!"_ Miroku screamed. She and Inuyasha were thrown back. Before he could get to Koharu, Miroku heard the voice of Naraku… (Me: If you have read this that means you have seen epsd. 42. That means you know what Naraku says and that Inuyasha isn't dead. At this point Naraku has left and they are back at a village in a house where Inuyasha and Koharu are resting .Kagome comes out of the house.)

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**"Kagome, How's Inuyasha doing?" Shippo asks "His fever's dropped and he's sound asleep. The herbal medicine really seems to be working. I'm about to go pick some more herbs." Kagome answers. Shippo replies "Kirara and I will come too." Miroku comes over to Kagome. "How's Koharu?" A little better but she still has a little bit of a fever. Remember, she did get hit with the full blast of the tetsiega." She answered. "You can go in and see her if you want." Miroku nodded once and went in side.

Koharu's face was pale, she was breathing heavily, and seemed to be in a lot of pain. "Koharu," Miroku said quietly sitting next to her on the floor. "I'm very proud of you, Koharu" "Don't say her name." Koharu whispered opening her eyes. "Who's?" Miroku look confused. "Koharu's…. Listen Miroku ….I need to tell you something." Koharu said. She started to try to sit up. But Miroku said to lie down or it could make her injures open up again.

Miroku look down at her with a curious and sad look on his face. "What?"

"I am not who you think I am." "What do you mean?" Miroku looked confused. "I am not Koharu. My name is Katsu. I am her younger sister I'm 13 and the keeper of the oil never knew I existed. You see, after the war when my family died the keeper of the oil took Koharu in she told me to hide until she new she could trust the keeper, as the years wore on she visited me daily to give me food an when you can't that's all I heard about for a year. But then, the worst day of my life came. I had found Koharu dead one day. She must have been over worked." Tears started to come into both Koharu's and Miroku's eyes. "For the next to years I took her place working the only difference between us was I was a little shorter. But anyway. After she met you, she told me, that 'If any thing should happen, I was to bare your children.'"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**The End! Pretty suckish ending right? Oh well you can think what you want! Questions Questions! Is Miroku still in love with Sango? Does he still like Katsu even after she deceived Miroku? What does Sango think about all this? How can Inuyasha always recover so fast every time? Why do I only mention Kirara once? And can the news say ANYTHING else except 'SWINE FLU! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!' And why is Katsu/Koharu the only girl besides Kikyo that Miroku 'hasn't laid a finger on.'?

I DON'T KNOW! You make up the ending and tell me. Okay that's all I got.

EMOTICON TIME!   : 0 0:) :(  0.0

Please comment and reveiw!this was my first fanfic. so thats why it was so suckish.


End file.
